Everlasting Love
by stuf
Summary: Set after the war, involves slight cho bashing, a beech tree and lots of fluff, HPGW, also others implied


**hello y'all, i thought of this while i was half asleep, so dont blame me if it is bad, well you should blame me, but wateva.**

**Dedicattion: As always this is dedicated to all of my friends, dod, maz, coles, sam, hannah, jordan and izzy, but mainly jordan coz she is leaving for bennies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise**

**Just ignore the years, they aren't important.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ginny wandered through the hallsof Hogwarts, on Prefect duties. Hermione, who was meant to be patrolling with her, was probably off snogging Ron in an empty closet. As Ginny passed a window, she noticed that it was raining. She loved the rain. To her rain now meant snuggling under your favourite blanket with a good book, and a cup of hot chocolate. It used to mean snuggling up with Harry. But that all changed with the war. She had thought that after the war they would automatically get back together again. But Harry had been back for a good six months, Ginny was so fed up with waiting that she had started dating Dean again. Ginny thought of the day that Harry returned. It had been raining, just like today, Ginny was up in her room, when she heard her mother scream. Fearing the worst, Ginny grabbed her wand and crept down the stairs, preparing to attack. When she reached the kitchen, she peeped through the door, only to see her mother jumping up and down with joy. Ginny then saw about 50 people huddled together, talking excitedly. That could only mean one thing, but Ginny didn't dare hope. She asked what was going on and was told that Voldemort had been destroyed. Ginny wasshocked, the crowd then parted, and Ginny saw the eyes that she had been waiting to see for a year, the eyes that she loved so much. There was an awkward silence, until Ginny offered to help her mother cook some food for everyone. Ginny was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of moaning coming from a broom closet.

"I can't believe Ihave to do this." Ginny thought, disgusted. She opened the closet door, praying that everyone was fully clothed. Ginny got the shock of her life when she saw Cho Changdoing up her blouse, with Dean behind her. Tears began to fill Ginny's eyes.

What is this?" She asked, refusing to cry.

"Ginny, I can explain." Dean began.

"What! Because I wouldn't put out, you ran to the first slut you could find!", Dean opened his mouth in protest, "No Dean, it's over, never talk to me ever again." Ginny turned around, ready to leave.

"You no that Harry is never going to take you back. He is actually taking an interest in good looking girls now." Cho said. She had hit Ginny where it hurt most. Ginny spun aroundand put her wand to Cho's throat.

"I hope you don't mean yourself, you waterlogged slut. Harry ditched you, remember?"

"And then he ditched you."

"That's what you think." Ginny felt tears coming on again. So she turned aroundand stalked to the corner, when she was out of sight, she broke into a run, tears flowing freely. Somehow, she ended up out on the grounds. She ran across the lawn to a Beech tree beside the lake, Where she threw herself to the ground, sobbing.

**CHANGE P.O.V**

Harry sat in the common room alone, Hermione and Ron were off snogging, and everyone else was asleep, except for Ginny, who was out patrolling. Harry sat beside a window, gazing out onto the grounds, trying not to think about the fiery red-head. But of course, that made him think about her even moreFinally, Harry decided to see wher she was on the Marauders Map.

"I solemly swear that I am up to no good." Harry scanned the map carefully. Finally finding her on the 5th floor. She was walking along fairly quickly. But suddenly she stopped. Harry looked further along the corridor and saw Dean thomas and Cho Chang in a broom closet. Harry watched as Ginny opened the door. Stayed there for a minute or two, beforestalking to the corner, and finally breaking into a run. Harry watched her run out of the castle and towards the lake. Harry looked out the window and saw Ginny runnig towards a Beech tree and collapse to the ground. Harry stood up, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and ran out of the common room.

**CHANGE P.O.V**

When Ginny calmed down she looked at her surroundings. Something had led her here. Ginny looked at the tree trunk. Then she realised, this wasn't just any tree. It was _the _tree. She traced her hand over the first two pairs of initials, carefully surrounded by hearts, L.E, J.P and M.P, A.W, but she paused before tracing over the final pair. It seemed that she should destroy these initials. Which were no longer true. G.W, H.P, brought together by a slightly wonky, but at the same time, absolutely perfect heart.

"Do you remember when I carved them there?" Ginny looked up startled, before nodding weakly.

"It was the night we discovered this tree." She replied

"May I?" Harry said, indicating to the spot of grass next to Ginny.

"Sure, I was just thinking that maybe we should wipe our initials from this tree." Harry looked at her

"What?"

"Well, this tree symbolises everlasting love. We might have loved eachother, but without two people,it can't be an everlasting love." Ginny felt tears prickling at her eyes again.

"So you're saying that we should wipe our initials off the tree because you don't love me anymore? Dammit Ginny! Don't you understand is the only reminder of what we had together?"

"What do you mean I don't love you?"

"Isn't that what you meant when you said love can't be onesided?"

"No I meant that you don't love me." Ginny said, his face inches from hers. Suddenly Harry's lips were on hers, and they kissing in a way that only everlasting lovers can kiss.

"Does that tell you anything?" Harry asked when they broke apart.

"It tells me that I've been a complete idiot for the past six months.: Ginny replied before kissing him again.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

That Beech Tree had already seen two everlasting loves before Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. They were Lily Evans and James Potter, and Molly Prewett and Authur Weasley. Under that tree was where James proposed to Lily in the spur of the moment, and where Authur set up a romantic dinner so that he could propose to Molly. Both couples were married under that tree, unknown to them that there children would follow in their footsteps. Harry proposed to Ginny on the spur of the moment, the night before graduation. He and Ginny were laing under the tree, talking about what they wanted to do when they finished school, when Harry suddenly sat up.

"Gin, I just realised what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"What?" Harry tooke Ginny's hands in his.

"You know that I love you right?" Ginny nodded

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I can't imagine a day without you, I want to wake up, and your face to be the first thing I see in the mornings. Ginny weasley, Will you marry me?" Ginny sat there for a moment.

"What did you say?"

"Will you marry me?"

"YES! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Ginny kissed Harry hard on the lips, neither of them could stop smiling.

The next year, Harry and Ginny were married under the same tree. And they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**ok so thats it, i hope you liked it, please review.**


End file.
